koeifandomcom-20200223-history
FAR AWAY
FAR AWAY is one of the songs performed by Japanese vocalist, Nana Tanimura. It appears on her seventh single, FAR AWAY/Believe you, which has three different polished releases in Japan. The single is a tie-in collaboration with Hokuto Musou. The single's release date, March 24, 2009, corresponded with the game's release in Japan. The two songs, FAR AWAY and Believe you, are composed to fit the theme of two characters. In this case, FAR AWAY is a Mamiya themed song. For the promotional media of this song, she cosplays in Mamiya's outfit for the game. The promotional video for the song includes footage of the game's opening. Tanimura first performed FAR AWAY live at the media press unveiling for the then mystery title. It was sung after Hisashi Koinuma finished his short presentation for the game on stage. She later performed the songs again at Koei and Fuji TV's live event, Sengoku Bushou Matsuri. Credits :Lyrics: Kiyohito Komatsu :Composition: Pontus Hjelm & Jessica Gustafsso :Arrangement: Annie Lindemberg :SONIC GROOVE record label Lyrics The English lyrics added into the song by the male singer do not follow the officially listed lyrics and are inputted by ear. Kanji= :激情にうなされて :覚醒する本能はただ :生きることは戦いと叫ぶ :涙も枯れ果てて :(Let go of my crown) :残酷な時代に :(Will I ever see...?) :ひと筋の光を :(Shine up on me) :それを愛と呼ぶならば :I've gotta fight for the precious love :秘めた思いに :情熱を滾(たぎ)らせて立ち上がれ :(Take me away, take me far away) :愛さえも闘志へと変えて生きねば :笑うことも叶わない世界でも… :(Take me away, take me far away) :この道の標(しるべ)に :愛を刻んで :研ぎ澄まされてゆく :感覚はいつか :自分さえ見失いそうで :憧れは儚く :(My goal stay for me) :喪失は無情に :(Will I finally...?) :頑な心で :(Come where to me) :そっと愛を囁いた :I've gotta fight for the precious love :振り返らない :過ぎ去った日々はただ遠ざかる :(Take me away, take me far away) :朱く(あかく)たなびく髪は怒り燃やして :絶望も悲しみも道連れに :(Take me away, take me far away) :星の兆しがいつか :宿命(さだめ)告げるとしても :愛がいつの日か :ありのまま :心に宿るなら :忌まわしき過去も :消せない印も :越えて生き続ける :I've gotta fight for the precious love :乾いた胸に :閉ざされた輝きを解き放て :(Take me away, take me far away) :愛することの奇跡を教えてくれた :あの人の面影を抱きしめて :(Take me away, take me far away) :この道の終わりに :愛は笑いかける |-|Romaji= :gekijo ni unasarete :kakuseisuru honnou wa tada :ikirukoto wa tatakai to sakebu :namida mo karehatete :(Let go of my crown) :zangokuna jidai ni :(Will I ever see...?) :hitosuji no hikari o :(Shine up on me) :sore wo ai to yobu naraba :I've gotta fight for the precious love :himeta omoi ni :jonetsu o tagirasete tachi-agare :(Take me away, take me far away) :ai sae mo toushi he to kaete ikineba :waraukoto mo kanawanai sekai demo... :(Take me away, take me far away) :kono michi no shirube ni :ai o kizande :togi sumi maserete yuku :kangaku wa itsuka :jinbun sae miushiai soude :agokare wa hakanaku :(My goal stay for me) :shoushitsu wa mujou ni :(Will I finally...?) :katanakuna kokoro de :(Come where to me) :sotto ai wo sasayaita :I've gotta fight for the precious love :furikaranai :tsugisatta-hibi wa tada toozakeru :(Take me away, take me far away) :akaku tanabiku kami wa ikari moyashite :zetsubou mo kanashimi mo michizure ni :(Take me away, take me far away) :hoshi no kizashi ga itsuka :sadame tsugeru toshitemo :ai ga itsu no hi ka :arinomama :kokoro ni yadorunara :imawashiki kakou mo :kisenai shirushi mo :koete ikitsusukeru :I've gotta fight for the precious love :kawaita mune ni :tozasareta kagayaki o toki hanate :(Take me away, take me far away) :aisurukoto no kiseki o oshiete kureta :ano hito no omokage o dakishimite :(Take me away, take me far away) :kono michi no owari ni :ai wa waraikakeru |-|English Translation= :Struck with nightmares :my awakened instincts :fight and scream just to survive :At the end of tears :(Let go of my crown) :in this cruel era :(Will I ever see...?) :there beams a single light :(Shine up on me) :If that is what love is then :I've gotta fight for the precious love :My pent up feelings :flare up with the will to stand :(Take me away, take me far away) :Love can even invigorate me to live as a warrior :in this world of lost wishes and laughter... :(Take me away, take me far away) :I mark this my road :to carve out love :While I sharpen my skills :feeling as though :I have lost sight of myself :The urge becomes endless :(My goal stay for me) :as though I lost to brutality :(Will I finally...?) :But even this stubborn heart :(Come where to me) :softly whispers for love :I've gotta fight for the precious love :I can't turn back :I just distance myself further from my past days of happiness :(Take me away, take me far away) :Every end of my hair burns crimson with anger :as I walk hand in hand with despair and sorrow :(Take me away, take me far away) :even if those miraculous stars :were to someday tell me my destiny :Suddenly one day :love became a reality :I could finally live beyond :my atrocious past :and the constant shame :residing in my heart :I've gotta fight for the precious love :My dried heart :now unleashes its buried shine :(Take me away, take me far away) :I embrace the memories of the person :who taught me the miracle of love :(Take me away, take me far away) :Until this road of mine ends :I will smile with love External Links *CD+DVD listing at Vision Factory, CD+DVD listing, CD only listing *Nana Tanimura's blog post for Nico Nico Live broadcast *Nico Nico Live record *Commemoration event for single distribution, Official Sengoku Matsuri live recording Category: Songs